Lettre du 14
by LovARosA
Summary: Draco reçoit une lettre.
1. Lettre de Harry

Hello!

Voilà mon premier One-Shot, que j'ai écrit à la vieille machine à écrire le 14 avant d'enfin l'informatiser!

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Envoyez moi une montagne de REVIEWS!!!

* * *

14 février 2010

Mon amour,

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, tu me manques.

La neige embaume mon cœur dans une tristesse glacée.

Les nuages me cachent la vue du soleil, me rendant encore plus désespéré.

Mais mes larmes ne peuvent couler, ce serait comme te donner raison, et je me suis promis que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Nous avons toujours été en désaccord pour n'importe quel sujet.

Je te trouvais trop imbu de toi même et toi, tu me le rends bien en me crachant à la figure que je ne suis pas meilleur que n'importe qui d'autre.

C'est cela mon point faible et tu es le seul à le connaître.

Oui, j'ai peur de ne pas être le meilleur, car j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et d'échouer.

Imagine-toi, n'être qu'un adolescent comme les autres, qui veut choisir sa vie, à qui on dit que le destin de toute une société vieille de plus de milliers d'années est entre ses mains.

Comprends-tu ce que j'endure au quotidien?

Vois-tu la raison pour laquelle je dois toujours me prouver à moi-même que j'excelle?

Que les autres m'admirent, je en le veux absolument pas.

La preuve, je suis totalement paumé.

Malheureusement, ça fait partie de la vie qu'on m'a imposé.

Mais demain, tout va changer.

A petit matin, j'irai la tête haute comme toi, vers lui qui m'a volé l'amour de mes parents.

J'irai lui enlever ses espoirs de grandeurs, puis je partirai de ce monde où tu me vois uniquement comme ton ennemi qui t'a volé ta place.

Peut-être qu'aux côtés de mes parents, il y a un autre jeune homme qui te ressemble qui verra tout l'amour que je t'apporte.

Qui sait ce qu'il y a dans l'au-delà?

Dumbledore peut-être, mais sinon personne.

J'irai le découvrir un peu plus tôt que prévu, et je te laisserai la place.

Tu mérites celle-ci plus que quiconque, tu es le seul qui m'ai réellement compris.

Même Ron et Hermione n'ont jamais rien vu de mon point faible.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'adresse cette lettre, alors qu'eux n'en ont même pas eu une.

Eh bien simplement parce que tu es la Personne avec une grand P.

Oui, celle-ci qui peut me faire changer d'avis sur mes projets d'avenir, enfin si on peut les appeler ainsi.

Te rendre coupable n'est pas mon but principal.

De toute façon, tu es coupable depuis le début, car tu as capturé mon cœur depuis notre première rencontre.

Est-ce pareil pour toi?

Et t'es-tu senti rejeté quand j'ai refusé ton amitié?

C'était peut-être une erreur, mais qui sait?

Je n'aurais pas pu écrire cette lettre, s'il en avait été autrement.

En tout cas, je t'aime Draco, et mon destin t'appartient.

Encore une fois je ne choisirai pas ma vie mais j'ai choisi la personne à qui je l'a confie.

Viens me sauver de moi-même si ton cœur te le demande, tu connais tout de moi, tu sauras où me trouver.

Pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

Je t'aime.

Harry

P.S: Merci.

* * *

Vous voulez une suite? Pour savoir comment le destin de Harry a terminé.?

LovARosA


	2. Une erreur

Et voilà la suite tant attendue!

Des gouttes salées s'échappaient de ses yeux gris.

Tout le monde le regardait à présent.

Ce qu'il avait tant désiré depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie était chose acquise.

Il était devenu le centre de l'attention.

Mais avait-il payé le juste prix pour un tel trésor?

On pouvait en douter, car ses larmes tombaient sur ses genoux salis par la boue.

Oui, il pleuvait, rendant la scène du Serpentard effondré devant les corps de ses deux plus grands ennemis encore plus tragique.

L'un d'eux semblait être mort depuis bien des années.

Son âme devait être déjà pourrie depuis bien longtemps.

Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et arboraient des pupilles rouge sang, comme s'ils avaient été alimentés par les centaines de meurtres exécutés par leur propriétaire.

Il n'était qu'un démon qu'on avait enfin remis dans sa cage, mais cette fois-ci pour l'éternité.

Draco ne pleurait pas cet être ignoble qui avait fait de son existence un enfer depuis ses premiers jours, en le privant d'une famille aimante.

De plus toutes ses grandes idées de domination par la force ne l'avait jamais intéressé, car un vrai serpent n'use jamais de violence, mais de ruse.

La manipulation était son art comme l'argumentation l'était pour les Serdaigles, l'obéissance pour les Poufsouffles et la détermination pour les lions.

Ces derniers ne lui avaient causé que des ennuis avec leur philosophie de ne réfléchir qu'après.

Mais à présent, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Car l'autre cadavre étais celui d'une personne qu'il avait connu depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur, il l'avait même haït pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, car il l'avait toujours poussé à être le meilleur et à se battre.

Alors que Draco s'il l'avait pu, aurait juste suivi ses envies et se que lui dictait son cœur.

Mais tout avait changé lorsque le blond avait ouvert sa fenêtre au hibou la veille au soir.

La lettre que celui-ci lui avait amenée lui avait ouvert les yeux à jamais, et toute sa vie il se reprocherait de n'avoir pas su aimer cet homme.

Hélas, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avait été la plus forte.

Harry, lui avait réussit à se libérer de ses propres chaînes, sûrement grâce à son courage de Griffondor.

Voilà une des principales raisons pour lesquelles le cœur du dernier héritier des Malfoy appartiendrait pour l'éternité à celui des Potter.

Il l'avait sauvé lui, le sauvetage de monde des sorciers c'était secondaire.

Désormais son existence allait changer radicalement, il n'aurait plus la menace de devenir un Mangemort de force, Harry et lui ne seraient plus en compétition, et surtout il vivrait comme il l'entendait.

Les toiles et ses pinceaux l'attendaient, tout comme le monde des moldus, et aussi son petit appartement secret de Londres.

Oui la vie lui ouvrait les bras, et pas qu'à lui.

« Draco, je suis désolé. »

Pourquoi était-il désolé?

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ça ne l'était jamais d'ailleurs.

Alors comme pour le lui dire Draco Malfoy embrassa Harry Potter à pleine bouche.

Enfin le premier choix de leur nouvelle vie pleine de bonheur, qu'ils construiraient ensemble avec leurs véritables amis et peut-être leurs poupons si Merlin leur en donnait.

Car les obstacles de leur amour étaient morts cette nuit-là.

L'un était meurtrier fou de conquêtes, et l'autre un père qui avait toujours placé ses propres rêves dans son unique fils.

Mais il s'était excusé auprès de ce dernier avant de mourir, dans une lettre, quelques heures avant sa fin.

Eh oui, l'auteur peut se tromper et ne pas remarquer que Draco avait reçu DEUX lettres le soir du 14 février.

Peut-être se rattrapera-t-elle une prochaine fois...

LovARosA


End file.
